The Capture: an Annabeth POV story
by Wise.fan.Girl15
Summary: Picks up right where The Dance left off. The fight at Westover Hall from The Titan's Curse in Annabeth's point of view.


**A/N: Hi guys! I know I keep promising to upload another chapter of MiaTBTW, but life has been crazy. Rehearsals are starting for the musical I'm in, so I've been very busy. I have break starting soon, so hopefully I'll be able to write some more. Here's another Annabeth POV story. It picks up right where** ** _The Dance_** **left off. Sorry for the long Author's Note. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: If I owned this series, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

* * *

"What?" Percy asked, following my gaze to the empty bleachers.

"We have to get Thalia and Grover!" I looked around, but they were nowhere to be seen. "Oh, where'd they dance off to? Come on!"

I ran through the crowd and out the gym door, expecting Percy to follow me, but he didn't. Oh well, I thought. He can take care of himself.

Not looking where I was going, I smacked into Thalia.

The kids are gone!" I told her frantically.

"I know," she replied. "Grover went looking for them that way," she pointed down the hall. "Let's try this way." She started walking in the opposite direction, and I followed.

"So," she said, casting me a sidelong glance as we walked. "That bit in the gym must have made you pretty happy."

I fought the blush I knew was rising to my cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on, Annie. I've known for ages."

"Is it that obvious?" I asked worriedly.

"Please. We share a room at school. If the pictures on your desk didn't give it away, the muttering in your sleep definitely did."

Before I could protest that I didn't dream about Percy (well, not _that_ often), we heard voices coming from outside. I looked at Thalia nervously.

We looked through the window and say Dr. Thorn with Percy and the di Angelo kids. _I've got this part,_ I mouthed silently to Thalia, thanking the gods we were near a door. I pulled my invisibility cap out of my pocket, put it on, went out the door as quietly as I could, and proceeded to slam into Percy, Bianca and Nico, surprising Dr. Thorn so his first volley of what looked like poison darts missed them.

Thalia and Grover (where did he come from?) charged into the fray, with Thalia's spear and shield raised for battle.

Dr. Thorn winced and growled as Thalia moved in with her spear. "For Zeus!" she cried.

She jabbed at his head, but he slapped her spear away. His hand transformed into a huge orange paw with giant claws. What was he? I asked myself, scrolling through every Greek monster I knew (alphabetically, of course). The monster slashed at Thalia, his claws sparking against her shield. She rolled backward.

Thorn launched more missiles from his leathery, scorpion-esque tail, knocking Thalia down.

Grover came forward and started playing a frantic jig on his pipes. Grass peeked out through the blanket of snow. Weeds as thick as ropes wrapped around Dr. Thorn's legs.

Dr. Thorn roared and changed into his full monster form. I finally figured out what he was-"A manticore!"

"Who _are_ you people?" Bianca di Angelo asked, terrified. "And what is _that_?"

"A manticore?" Nico gasped. "He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!"

I had no clue what he meant, and I didn't have time to find out. Thorn was clawing at Grover's magic weeds, which turned into shreds. He snarled and turned toward us.

"Get down!" I shouted, pushing the di Angelos into the snow with me-again. Percy hit his wristwatch and a thick bronze shield spiraled out just before Dr. Thorn's spikes hit the shield, denting it.

Grover was swatted away by Thorn and landed next to Percy.

"Yield!" the manticore roared.

"Never!" Thalia shouted from the other side of the field. She charged at Thorn, but just as she was about to attack, a helicopter appeared behind us, searchlights blazing. How had Dr. Thorn gotten mortals to work with him? I was attempting to figure it out when the sound of Thalia being swatted by Dr. Thorn's tail pulled me from my thoughts. Her shield flew off her arm and her spear went the other way.

"No!" Percy yelled, running to help her. He blocked a thorn that would've his her chest, then raised his shield. Even from across the field, I could tell he knew it wouldn't be enough to protect them in its damaged form.

The monster laughed. "Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes."

We were all doomed-trapped between a manticore and the fully armed helicopter.

A clear sound pierced the ominous air: I recognized it as a hunting horn.

Dr. Thorn froze. No one moved for a minute.

"No," the manticore said. "It cannot be-"

He was cut off by a glowing silver arrow impaling itself in his shoulder. He teetered back, howling in pain.

"Curse you!" he cried, unleashing thorns in the direction the arrow came from, but more silver arrows zoomed back, slicing the spikes in two.

Thorn pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, wailing in pain. Percy attempted to swipe at him with Riptide, but he overestimated how disoriented the monster was, and got swatted away.

About a dozen girls in silvery ski parkas and jeans, holding bows and advancing determinedly toward Dr. Thorn emerged from the woods. Of course! I should've known after the first arrow that they were the hunters of Artemis. Boy, Thalia was _not_ going to be happy.

"The Hunters!" I said.

I saw Thalia mutter something, but couldn't tell what she said.

An older girl stepped forward, her bow aimed at the monster. She had a silvery circlet in her hair, marking her as Artemis's lieutenant. "Permission to kill, my lady?" she asked.

Thorn howled. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws!"

"Not so," a younger girl said. Her auburn hair was in a ponytail, and her silvery yellow eyes made me realize that she was Artemis, goddess of the Hunt. "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." She looked back to her lieutenant. "Zoë, permission granted."

Thorn growled. "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!" He lunged at Thalia and Percy, knowing they were still dazed.

"No!" I shouted, charging at him.

"Get back, half-blood!" Zoë said. "Get out of the line of fire!"

I ignored her, leaping onto the manticore's back, driving my knife as hard as I could down through his mane. He howled, spinning around while I tried my hardest not to fall off.

"Fire!" Zoë commanded.

"No!" Percy yelped.

The Hunters shot, despite Percy's plea. The first arrow hit the monster's neck, and the next his chest. He stumbled back howling, "This is not the end, Huntress!~ You shall pay!"

Before I or anyone else could realize what he was doing, Dr. Thorn leapt off the cliff with me still holding onto his back for dear life. It was almost pitch-black as we fell through the air and landed so hard that I fell off the monster's back, hitting my head on the ground and passing out.

 **A/N: Please let me know what you thought, and if you have any suggestions for other story ideas, feel free to share!**


End file.
